Flying Dragon, or The First Coaster
by Mika Ryoko San
Summary: Yumi gets six tickets to America, and the group plus Sam leaves to ride Tatsu the flying rollar coaster. What they don't expect is to find another super computer or to fight D.O.N.U, that group's X.A.N.A. Major changes from Tatsu
1. To America

**Tatsu **

**By- Mika Kun**

**Chapter One- Last piece**

**Disclamer-** _I do not own Code Lyoko, it belongs to the french, or any charcters other than the american fighters. I do not own any Six flags trademarks._

**Amp program-** Increases the supper computers power. Return to the past is connected to this program.

**X program**- Lets monsters be created and aids their quest.

**Neuva program**- Lets any new program be created and bypasses all safety measures. Any program can be created and any can be deleted using this.

**Ultimatum program**- A self destruct program. Would free entities connected to the super computer.

**Group program**- Gives the monsters collective thinking.

**Alpha program**- Makes another parallel universe parallel to the first parallel universe.

**Zuma program**- Expands a parallel universe to one connected to it. The way this works is that each parallel universe is different and has a different frequency. This makes the two universes have the same frequency.

**Enor program**- Messes up all outside files (ones not on this list)

**Magn program**- Connected to the scanners.

**Armageddon program**- Self destruct on a major level. Makes hundreds of parallel universes and self destructs them all at once.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hadie**- The female half of the twins. She has no weapons, but has unlimited power and super human strength. She is stuck on Koyol with her brother, Hadlee. She is also one of the Princess's protectors.

**Hadlee**- The male half of the twins. He has all the weapons and is a master strategist. He has no powers, but, like his sister, has super human strength. He is stuck on Koyol with his sister, Hadie. He is also one of the Princess's protectors.

**Emily**- An outgoing girl, she is the leader. As the smartest, she operates the computer. On Koyol, she is a geisha. Her weapon is daggers.

**Fred**- The shy one in the group, he is one of the best fighter. On Koyol he is a ninja. His weapon is shrunken.

**Tina**- The joker of the group, she has many secrets, like she has lost many who were close to her. On Koyol she is an elf. Her weapon is a bow and arrow.

**Mika**- A girl who grew up in a bad part of town, she knows how to protect herself. On Koyol, she is one of the best fighters. She is an elf like Tina, but she changes depending on what sector she is in. Her weapon is a shotgun and she has elemental powers.

**Ester**- Mika's best friend, she knows almost as much fighting as Mika. On Koyol, she is a female ninja. Her weapons are a shot gun, shrunken and power over thunder and lightning.

**Robert**- The most athletic, he proves to be the strongest, able to pick up a mega tank. On Koyol, he is a golem like entity with super strength and power over earth.

**Saphria**- Without a doubt, Saphria has the most powerful magic, surpassing even Jeremy. She has black energy powers on both Earth and Koyol. On Koyol, she looks like an ice princess. She uses her powers as well as a blade staff that extends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knew as soon as she woke up. It was one of those innate things she just knew.

They had won the trip to America. She ran to Jim Morales's room. Just as she got there, he opened the door.

"Aelita? What are you doing here?" Jim asked.

"Jim, did I win the trip? To America?" she asked him.

"How did you know?" he asked, stunned.

"I just have a sixth sense about these things," she explained.

"Ok, well wait here just a second," Jim said, going in to hid room and getting the tickets.

"Here you are, six tickets to America," Jim said, handing them to the petite pink haired girl.

"Thanks, Jimbo! You're the best!" Aelita called behind her as she ran towards Jeremy's room.

"Ms. Stones, remember it's Jim, not Jimbo," Jim called after Aelita.

When she got to Jeremy's room, she knocked on the door which opened to a bleary eyed blond teen.

"Aelita? What's wrong?"

"Jeremy, I won! Six tickets to America! Anywhere in America!" Aelita screamed, jumping up and down.

Jeremys eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "No way!"

"Yes! I won!"

"Wow! Who else is coming?" Jeremy asked.

"Samantha, of course," Aelita said, her eyes sparkling.

"Lets go tell Odd and Ulrich," Jeremy said, which caused Aelita to burst out laughing.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"You are going to go to their room like that," Aelita asked between giggles.

Jeremy looked down and turned bright red. He had on his kangaroo boxers. Aelita was doubled over laughing.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy, it's just that you look so cute in them," Aelita said before she realized it and it was her turn to be bright red. At this remark, Jeremy realized it was his chance to laugh. He laughed a little and then gently cupped Aelitas chin in his hand, raising her face to him. He kissed her lips gently, letting her know all the feelings he had hid.

He got dressed quickly and came out, grabbing Aelitas hand and leading her to Odd and Ulrich's room. They knocked on the door and it was Odd, surprisingly, who answered.

"Odd, I won the tickets to America! Six of them!" Aelita yelled.

"Really? Who else is coming?" Odd asked.

"Guess," Aelita said with a sparkle in her eye.

"No way! You would do that for me?" Odd said.

"Of course. We are friends, after all," Aelita said.

"Thank you! You are the greatest, Aelita!" Odd whooped, giving her a hug.

Ulrich and then Jeremy were the next to envelope Aelita in hugs.

"We need to go to Yumi's," Aelita told the others. "Oh, the plane is this Saturday at eight, so we need to leave at five," Aelita told the others as they walked to Yumi's.

"Wow, two weeks in America. Where will we go?" Yumi asked once she heard the good news.

"We will go to California, of course!" Odd asserted.

"Ok, fine by me, everyone else?" Aelita asked.

"Fine," everyone else said in unison.

"Odd, I have just one question. Why California?" Aelita asked.

"Six flags Magic Mountain Los Angeles, that's why," Odd said.

"Ok, but there are other states with amusement parks, Odd. Why that one?" Jeremy asked.

"Tatsu, the best flying coaster is there. It was one of the hardest to build. You have to ride that coaster; no other compares," Odd said, excitement evident in his voice.

"Ok, Tatsu it is," Aelita said laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day the group was at the factory with a new member. Samantha. Everyone but Jeremy was on Lyoko. Sam was the last piece of the puzzle. They had a guardian princess, Aelita, an archer, Odd, cavalry, Ulrich, a princess, Yumi, a magician, Jeremy and now an all out fighter, Sam.

"I'm setting up my transfer," Jeremy said from the head set.

"Ok, Einstein," Odd said.

Jeremy stepped into a scanner and the process began. The scanner activated, pressuring and then levitating Jeremy.

The scanner ring passed over his body, translating him to binary code. The virtualization began.

The strongest shock wave Jeremy had ever felt hit his body and he could feel himself being torn apart molecule by molecule.

It was, needless to say, the scariest thing he had ever experienced.

He landed on Lyoko in an easy crouch. He looked down and he was clad in a long sleeved blue shirt with bell bottom ends and blue pants, as well as a long blue cloak. In his hand was a long, thing ebony staff with an aquamarine jewel in the top. He could feel absolute power coursing through his veins.

"Lets go," he said. "We need to get to a tower to complete the process," he finished.

"Yes! We will finally be rid of Xana!" Odd whooped.

"If you are going to be rid of Xana, why do you need me?" Sam asked. She wanted to be a part of the group, but why did they not tell her sooner if they really needed her?

"You have to be in the group because we need another fighter if Xana is strong enough to reactivate and we don't want to keep secrets from you any more," Odd told her.

Sam was happy with the answer and ran after the rest of the group.

"Hornets!" Yumi shouted and threw her fan at them.

"Everyone else, keep going. We've got the hornets," Ulrich said, taking out his katana.

"Hiah!" Yumi yelled as she let loose her fans, destroying a hornet.

Ulrich used supper sprint to run up the side of a tree and fly at a hornet, destroying it.

Yumi, meanwhile, had destroyed the last hornet.

The two ran to catch up with the rest of the group and when they got there, there was a surprise.

"About time! We've been holding these off since you went after the bugs back there!" Sam yelled from her spot next to Jeremy. She had her claws around the mega tank and Jeremy's staff glowed with power that extended to the other side of the mega tank.

The tank, however, was making no move to get away. It knew it could not break the energy surrounding it without destroying the one who the power came from. If it tried to do that, it would be deleted and that was not part of Lord Xana's plan .

"Stand back, Sam," Aelita said as she charged her hands. "I think I can pry this oversized marble open and blast it in one shot," she explained.

She put her two energy blasts together and threw it at the closed tanks' seam. Slowly, the blast opened the tank and just as the tank was firing, it hit the eye, destroying it.

"Alright! Way to go Aelita," Yumi said, giving the guardian a high five.

Jeremy, Aelita and Yumi entered the tower. They levitated to the top level and brought up the program. The screen flashed loading for a minute or two, then the program was ready to be used. Jeremy put his hand on the pad and the program was transferred to the other three sectors way towers. Yumi jumped into the digital flow and went to the polar sector. Aelita followed suit and went to the mountain sector. Jeremy then decided to trust Sam enough to send her to the desert way tower. He hoped he was right. Aelita, himself and Yumi were built into the program to be the only three who could run it, but it had to be started in every sector, and as he could only store three peoples DNA in it, he had to let security slip on the forth person. He brought everyone else up on screen.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," was the answer he received.

"Ok, remember, we all have to hit start at the exact same nanosecond or Xana could take control of one of the towers and come to earth," Jeremy said, the tension in his voice evident.

"Ok, now!" Jeremy gave the order. Yumi, Aelita and Sam all hot start as did Jeremy.

On all the screens, "Program- Xana status- off line"

The four whooped and the three girls came back to the forest sector, walking out of the tower with Jeremy.

"Its done. No more Xana," Jeremy informed Ulrich and Odd.

"Alright! Now, lets get back to Earth and go to lunch! I'm starving!" Odd said.

"Odd, you ate a huge breakfast two hours ago. Don't you ever take a break?" Ulrich said.

"No, I am always up for a meal," Odd said.

"And yet, you stay so scrawny," Aelita said.

"I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte," Odd said.

The group devitalized each other and headed to lunch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Saturday, the cab was ready and waiting for the friends. All their luggage was put in the trunk and it was away to the airport.

**A/N- This will be one of my longest storys ever. Yes, Tatsu is a real roller coaster. I don't ride them but I am facinated by the building of them**.


	2. The Reconigtion

**Tatsu**

**By- Mika Kun**

**Chapter Two- The Recognition**

When the plane landed, everyone stretched, yawned and shuffled off of the plane. They found a hotel and got, thanks to their numbers, a suet. They got all their things unpacked and headed out. Since it was their first night in America, they decided to eat at a fancy restaurant. They went to dinner and then went back to the hotel. As soon as they laid down they fell asleep. They were glad of that when Odd woke them up at five in the morning.

"Why this early, Odd?" Aelita moaned when she felt a shaking at her shoulder and saw who it was.

"We need to get there before the crowds!" Odd said, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"All right. Just control your hormones," Aelita told him.

Odd ran out of her room to wake Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi and Sam.

Everyone was ready to go by six and Aelita called the cab service.

At seven they got to the park and went to Tatsu.

As they waited to board the coaster, their excitement mounted. Odd became more like a young kid, bouncing up and down with impatience. Finally, Sam figured out how to calm him down. She went up behind him, taped him on the shoulder and when he turned around kissed him. Everyone laughed as Odd turned bright red. Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other and turned bright red as well. Yumi bent towards Ulrich and he met her halfway in a light kiss.

The train finally pulled up and it was the teens turn to ride. The boys rode in the first row while the girls rode in the second. Behind them were seven other teens who seamed to be friends as well.

The harnesses came down. The seats were lifted upwards. The train started to move up the track. It came to the crown and plummeted down to screams of exhilaration from all on board. It speed around the horseshoe curve and went in to the loop. Pure adrenaline rushed through Aelita's veins. The train came to a stop at the loading deck and the seats came down while the harnesses went up. The two groups of teens stepped off the deck and talked excitedly about the ride. The group of seven teens that rode behind them whispered among them selves. One of the girls went up to Odd and taped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, everyone, wait up," Odd called. Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita and Sam turned around and came back.

"Hi, my name is Saphria. I was just wondering if you all would like to join us to go around the park."

"Sure. That would be nice. My name is Odd."

Jeremy came forward and introduced him self, then Aelita, Ulrich, Sam and Yumi.

Saphria introduced all of her friends who were Emily, Fred, Tina, Mika, Ester, and Robert.

Mika looked at Yumi and said, 'You said your name was Yumi?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

Mika gave a meaningful look to Saphria and Saphria nodded. She looked at Odd and said, "Well, shall we go?"

"Yes, lets go find some food!" Odd replied.

"Odd, you always eat!" Sam said.

The two groups ate lunch and headed to more roller coasters. It was five when the two groups decided to leave.

"Thanks, Saphria. I had fun with you and your friends," Odd called as the others echoed his thanks.

They headed to the hotel and made plans for the rest of the evening. They decided to eat in their room

and play cards the rest of the night. Odd and Sam voted for poker, Aelita for blackjack, Ulrich and Jeremy for rummy, and Yumi for shang hi.

"It's not that late. We could play all the games," Aelita said. The group played in till eleven.

As they slept, the door creaked open.

"Got it. That was easy. The easiest lock to pick."

"Shut up, Mika. You'll get us caught!"

"Well, sorry, Ester. When have I ever been caught?"

The two stop arguing as they get closer to their target. Mika slips a bottle out of her pocket and dumps a little of the liquid on to a cloth. She puts the cloth over a sleeping girls nose and mouth.

"That is enough for a half hour. We need to hurry."

The two girls pick up the raven haired teen and carry her to the elevator. There, they put her on her feet and support her with their shoulders. In this fashion they take her through the lobby and out to a waiting car.

They drive to an old factory and carry the raven haired teen in. They sit her in a golden cylinder. They wait a few minutes for her to wake up. When she does, Mika calls up, "Emily, start the process!"

"What process? What are you doing to me?"

"Yumi, it is ok. You are just going to Koyol. It is just like Lyoko," Emily says over the intercom.

"There is more then…" Yumi is cut off as the virtualization begins.

"A card is being pulled up from memory. She has been here before,' Emily says over the intercom.

Yumi lands on Koyol in front of a girl and boy. They bow and say, "Welcome back, Princess Yumi."

"How is this possible? It should have taken much longer to get here unless… Emily, have I been her before?" Yumi asks.

"It would seem so. It would have been a long time ago, though. The only ones who have seen Princess Yumi, you, on Koyol are her protectors, the two in front of you," Emily explained.

"I am Hadie," the girl said, with a bow.

"I am Hadlee," the boy said, with a bow.

"Welcome home, Princess," they say in unison.

**A/N- I hope this is as good as I want it to be. Chapters will be slow becasue of the length. I have to do lots of editing before puting them up so they are worthy. I hope to have Saphria drawn soon. Check out my Fanart Central acount for her and others. **

**Mika Kun**


	3. Learning about Koyol

**Tatsu**

**By- Mika Kun**

**Chapter Three- Learning about Koyol**

The next morning, Ulrich is the first to wake up. He goes to Yumi's bed and sees she is not there.

"Jeremy! Odd! Wake up! Yumi has been kidnapped!" The two come running to Ulrich.

"Lets go. We have to find her," Odd says.

"Odd, we need to call the police," Jeremy argues.

"They may have left a note and that needs to be found before anything," Odd says.

"I agree with Odd. We find a note, if there is one, and then call the police," Ulrich says.

Out side the door to the suite, a girl in a plaid skirt, short white shirt and suspenders listens as the boys look for a note. When she hears them get close to the door, her eyes turn white and black energy outlines the door. As Odd, Jeremy and Ulrich walk away, the door flies off its hinges.

They turn around and see Saphria.

"Saphria? How?" Odd can't find words to ask what he wants to.

"It is magic," she says, before using her powers to get Aelita and Sam out of their rooms. Then, she engulfs the five teens and her self in her powers and transports them to the factory. She floats them into scanners and tells Emily to start the scanners.

The five land on Koyol and look at them selves.

"Where are we? Lyoko?" Sam asks.

"Can't be. Only one computer can operate Lyoko," Jeremy says.

"Very good, Jeremy, This is not Lyoko. It is Koyol. There are two more sectors, a crystal sector and a volcano sector," Emily says.

From behind a tree comes an elf with a bow over her shoulder and a quiver of arrows over her back. At a glance, Jeremy could tell she was strong. The way her movements were smooth and fluid and the way she held herself gave it away. The look in her eye told of many loses. With a slight incline of her head, she introduced herself as Tina.

From various other hiding places come others. Another elf comes out into the open, carrying a shot gun. She is riding on the wind. This is Mika. Next, comes a kunoichi female ninja, also with a shotgun. She has a pouch on her side that contains shrunken and as she walks out, lighting strikes the ground behind her, burning an E in to the ground. This is Ester. After her comes a golem like entity, jumping from tower to tower made of rock that he makes appear. This is Robert. A ninja appears next. He has a pouch of shrunken. This is Fred. Then, a Geisha appears with daggers in her hand. This is Emily. After her, a ice princess appears. She lifts Robert off the ground. This is Saphria. She puts Robert down, grabs a staff and extends it, showing the blade on it. A girl and boy appear. They are Hadie and Hadlee. Hadie has no weapons, but levitates herself off the ground and picks Robert up.

"Why is everyone picking on me?" the golem asks.

"Because it is fun," Hadie says.

Hadlee takes Robert from Hadie after she lands. Then, he grabs his blade staff and throws it at a tree. He takes an arrow from a quiver and notches it, then hits the same tree right above the staff.

Lastly, Yumi comes out. She looks like a Japanese princess.

"Yumi! You are safe!" Ulrich yelled, running to her.

"Yes. I was taken here by Mika and Ester," she explained.

"Why do you all look the same as you do on Lyoko when I look different?" she asked.

"You are the princess of Koyol," Emily said.

Hadie turned to the Lyoko team and said, "We have shown you our powers, now you must show us yours."

The Lyoko group complies and find out that Yumi has her fans still as well as a few new powers.

"Wow, that is pretty," Ulrich says as Yumi makes a vine come out of the ground and covers it with flowers.

"She can control all the elements, like Mika," Hadlee says.

"Yes, but her control is superior to mine," the quiet elf girl says.

Hadie and Hadlee step closer to Yumi and gently push her behind them.

Robert sees this and puts his foot forward, ready to bowl over the monster or blast it with earth.

"What the heck is that?" Jeremy asks, slightly panicked at the sight of a huge triangle approaching. He knew it should not have been that scary, but it seamed somehow ominous.

"It is a warper. Don't ever get hit with it's laser. It will completely reformat you," Hadie said.

"How…?" Yumi starts to ask, when Jeremy elbows her in the side.

"Jeremy, it is fine. I will answer her question. Just like Aelita, I was once deleted by being reformatted and had to be brought back by Emily and even she had a hard time doing that," Hadie said.

"Is that how you got stuck here?" Yumi asked.

"No. I am a program. That is why I am stuck."

"Have you ever tried to get to earth?" Yumi asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"No, from what I have herd it is a placed filled with war and pain. I would rather stay here."

In this brief time, everyone had assembled themselves around Yumi, Saphria and Ester in front. Saphria concentrated on the warper and sent her power to it. The monster was engulfed in black and floated to the edge of the plateau. It dropped into the unforgiving digital sea below.

"I'm going to send us back now, before we get in major trouble here. See you later, Hadie. Same to you, Hadlee," Emily says.

"Bye!" the twins say in unison.


End file.
